User blog:XenWithAPen/Underappreciated Dungeon Master
I'm tired. Tired of putting everything that I have into a game for people that continuously prove to me that they don't care about the work I've been doing. Damn near EVERY FUCKING DAY I'm doing prep for game sessions, fixing rules, editing websites, posting to Discord, posting to Reddit, posting to Patreon; and barely a soul bats a fucking eye. "You're imaginging things Xen, it's all in your head, of course we appreciate you!" Well let me prove to you fuckers just how apparent you've made it that you don't care about the work I do, you just want to play a game for yourself. Two weeks ago after a season finale (and during), I told players to think about where they'ed like to go for Season 2. After all, I'd need to prep a whole new area and needed the time to have everything ready. A week rolls around, and no answer. I make a post on Discord on Monday. Not a single vote until Friday. One vote for Eltabbar, one pass. Game is tomorrow and that's all I have! We've played for almost three months and only one person can be bothered to cast an actual vote? Yeah, you obviously care about where you go in Season 2. Let's talk about Reddit. The Xenbox Reddit has been active for over two months, and we have FOUR members. Not even considering the other players I had for different Xenbox games, or the people who currently use the Xenbox for rules and DM tips, there are six of us that meet up on a weekly basis. Let's talk about how besides the Weekly Experience Contest, there's only 1 out of 27 Xenbox Reddit Posts that have any comments other than my own. Yeah, you obviously care about the time I put into the Reddit posts. Let's talk about Patreon. Let's talk about the fact that for just $1 a month you can show myself and other people that I'm appreciated and that you want to see more new content. Let's talk about the fact that my Patreon has 0 patrons. Yeah, you obviously care about me trying to give everyone advice and content for their games. Let's talk about Wikia. Let's talk about the fact that I started a Weekly Experience Contest to encourage activity on the wiki. Let's talk about the fact that the majority of people who HAVE created user pages, have barely put anything on. Just enough to count as "edited" for experience. Or the fact that basically nobody edits after the first time and they just wait for more experience next week, hoping they win. Let's talk about how the only real pages most people edit are character and follower pages. Let's talk about that when someone DOES do something more than what's expected of them they announce, it expecting praise. Compare your few pages to the over 270 I've created. Yeah, you obviously care about all of the time I've put into this site. Let's talk about when I post to the out-of-game channel in the Discord, hardly anybody ever responds. Let's talk about how anytime I talk about something that happened in my day, something I learned, or just have something I want to share I get ignored until somebody has a D&D question. Yeah, you obviously care about my day-to-day. I can go on and on. It shows in everything I do, everything I provide, and everything I say. I am underappreciated. Deny it all you want, but you've already made it crystal clear that I'm just the guy that runs your D&D games. No matter what I'm doing, you don't care as long as there's a game to play on Monday. Or you don't care as long as I offer you advice. Or you don't care as long as I keep posting new content for you to use. It doesn't matter to you if I prep or improv, it doesn't matter to you if we use RAI/RAW or homebrew, and it doesn't matter to you if I need your help being prepared. Yeah, you obviously care. Category:Blog posts